exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
EXILE TRIBE Wiki
----- Wiki for LDH's super male unit EXILE TRIBE! It include info about groups EXILE, EXILE THE SECOND, Sandaime J Soul Brothers, GENERATIONS, THE RAMPAGE, FANTASTICS and BALLISTIK BOYZ. EXILE TRIBE is a male project formed in 2011 and it is composed by all musicians associated with the dance group EXILE. ; July 8, 2018 - Nakao Shota has passed away : It was announced on LDH's website on July 8 that FANTASTICS' member Nakao Shota has unfortunately passed away. : Nakao was treating against a stomach cancer he was diagnosed with since the end of 2017 but the cancer got worse and he did not resisted. He was pronounced dead at July 6 at 7:23am and died at the age 22. : The funeral will be held for his family, his relatives and LDH staff and artists only as a decision of his family. A farewell event is being currently planned and will be announced as soon as the details are decided. Link: Announcement on EXILE mobile ---------- ; May 1, 2018 - New group BALLISTIK BOYZ announced : On May 1, 2018, a new group, BALLISTIK BOYZ, was announced on LDH's TV show Shuukan EXILE. : The group is composed by 7 members: Hidaka Ryuta, Kanou Yoshiyuki, Kainuma Ryusei, Fukahori Miku, Okuda Rikiya, Matsui Riki and Sunada Masahiro. Fukahori, Okuda and Sunada are performers coming from PROJECT TARO, Hidaka and Yoshiyuki are vocalists and Kainuma and Matsui are rappers, with all latter four coming from VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 5. : BALLISTIK BOYZ will be performing as opening act to FANTASTICS' Musha Shugyo "FANTASTIC 9" events starting on May 12. Link: BALLISTIK BOYZ page on EXILE TRIBE mobile ; Albums :Tosaka Hiroomi - FULL MOON (August 8, 2018) :THE RAMPAGE - THE RAMPAGE (September 12, 2018) ; Singles : GENERATIONS - "Shounen" (October 31, 2018) ; DVD/Blu-rays : TBA ;Photobooks : TBA ; Albums ; Singles EXILE TRIBE (3JSB/GENE/Gekidan/RAMPAGE) mobile website EXILE website EXILE THE SECOND website Sandaime J Soul Brothers website GENERATIONS website Gekidan EXILE website THE RAMPAGE website ; August 8, 2018 Tosaka Hiroomi's first album FULL MOON August 8 2018 00:00:00 +0900 until the releaseNow available! ; December 1, 2017 - August 17, 2018 (on going) THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "GO ON THE RAMPAGE" ; May 12 - August 5, 2018 (on going) GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2018 "UNITED JOURNEY" ; August 11 - December 24, 2018 RYUJI IMAICHI LIVE TOUR 2018 "LIGHT>DARKNESS" ; August 18 - December 23, 2018 HIROOMI TOSAKA LIVE TOUR 2018 "FULL MOON" ; September 15, 2018 - February 11, 2019 EXILE LIVE TOUR 2018-2019 "STAR OF WISH" Favorite single from THE RAMPAGE's upcoming first album Lightning FRONTIERS Dirty Disco 100degrees Fandango HARD HIT * Don't create pages unrelated to EXILE TRIBE or LDH. * For related stuff about E.G.family, create it on the E.G.family Wiki. * Only upload professional photos for the artists and groups. * Please respect what other users created. * The EXILE TRIBE wiki is still in construction so if you want to help, you're very welcome. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse